


You're my home

by bellarkeinitial



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: A small part was inspired by another fic credits to them, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, maybe not, probably a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeinitial/pseuds/bellarkeinitial
Summary: When JJ visits John B after what happened back at home with his dad, some hidden emotions get revealed.
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge, JJ/John B. Routledge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	You're my home

JJ was slowly making his way over to the _Château_ while new tears were welling in his eyes. He was limping badly. Everything hurt. While it usually took about 10 minutes to get to John B's, he had been walking for a good 25 minutes now. His tank top was torn, not even looking like a piece of clothing anymore. 

His head was hurting immensely. Maybe it was because his dad had smacked his head against the wall several times or maybe it was because of his very loud thoughts. When he finally arrived at the _Château_ , he was feeling like his legs couldn't carry the weight of his body anymore. _Please be home John B_ , he thought. He walked to the door and painfully lifted up his hand to knock on the door. He paused for a second. He felt bad for bothering John B time and time again. He stood there, freezing in the cold of the night, considering to leave.

He could find another place to sleep... _right_? Maybe somewhere on the side of the road or- or on their HMS POGUES boat. There are some snacks in there and then he would have to bother anyone. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some noise coming from within the house. His hand was shaking as he knocked on the door.

''Coming!'' John B said loudly, following some sounds to be heard as he stood up and made his way over to the door. John B opened the door to see-

''JJ. Come in,'' He said, looking at the younger boy who was trembling badly as a combination of what happened at his dad's and how cold it was outside. A shaky sigh left JJ's lips in relief when he saw John B's face. JJ knew John B was worried as he put a hand on JJ's upper back and guided him into the house before closing the door behind him.

''Hey,'' John B said softly, slowly tilting up JJ's face with his fingers so that he could fully see his face. He saw stained tears on his face and new ones were already streaming down his face. A small vertical cut was on his bottom lip, a little blood still seeping out of it. Through the big cuts in his gray tank top, big bruises could already be seen. John B knew better than to ask him if he was okay or what had happened causing him to be in this state. Not more than a second later JJ felt the warmth of John B's big arms being wrapped around him. He was getting hugged tightly but not tight enough to get hurt by pressing on any of the bruises. Tears started streaming down his face quicker as he pressed his face into John B's shoulder. John B was such a safe space for JJ, always has been. John B's head was leaning sideways against JJ's as he let him let everything out while softly rubbing his back.

John B knew exactly what had happened. JJ's dad, Luke, would have been nice again. Saying how proud he was of JJ and how much he loved him, then hugging him before falling back asleep on the couch with a beer in his hand. The next thing he knew his dad would have woken him up in the night, screaming at him and having loud music on. Blaming him for the fact that his mom left them, telling him he's why his dad has become an alcoholic. The list of insults Luke used was endless.

John B knew JJ blamed himself for his mom leaving them. JJ just knew he was hard to love. Always being the one to cross the line, being too reckless, and short-tempered next to being a liability. I mean why else would his mom have left him with his dad if not for the fact that he too was part of the problem? John B didn't believe this. He loved JJ deeply and so did the Kie and Pope. He couldn't see how anyone couldn't love him. Yes, JJ has gone through a lot and has been traumatized by his troubled youth, but how is that any reason to love him less? If anything he deserved more love.

After a little while, JJ had calmed down quite a bit, not sobbing as badly anymore, and had warmed up a lot. John B pulled back from the hug and looked at the blonde-haired boy. John B smiled softly at him as he still had his hand at the back of JJ's neck. JJ smiled slightly as well in appreciation.

''Come,'' John B said softly. They walked to John B's bedroom and JJ sat down on the side of the bed. John B grabbed a small medkit, which he always made sure was in his drawer. He then walked back to the bed and laid it next to JJ. John B shifted down in front of him, looking briefly into his eyes before moving his hands to the hem of JJ's tank top. He lifted it up slowly, seeing bruises everywhere. Where old bruises started to fade, new ones were already forming and a little bit of blood was going down his chest. He helped JJ pull his tank top off, now showing all the bruises. Anger started to well up inside of him again.

John B wanted to beat this guy up very badly before killing him. He deserved to suffer before meeting his demise. He had been wanting to do this so many times now but JJ told him not to, so he didn't.

One time, no one had heard of JJ in about a week. He didn't answer any phone calls or text messages so John B decided to go by his house. He found JJ holding a gun against his dad's head. His dad was passed out drunk on the couch and JJ was trying to keep in his sobs of anger and frustration as tears were streaming down his face. John B kept him from killing his dad. Despite John B fully agreeing on that this planet would be better off without him here, he didn't want JJ to live with having killed someone, even less so his own blood.

JJ went back to his dad yesterday, against the Pogues' advice, having gotten a false sense of hope that maybe the dad he knew from his very young childhood would come back.

He didn't.

When John B went to stand up JJ stopped him.

''Can I sleep here to-tonight?'' JJ asked, his voice breaking,'' I promise I'll be gone tomorrow, I-''

'' _Of course_ you can, JJ. You can stay as long as you want, you should know this by now.'' John B said reassuringly.

When they were younger they would always have sleepovers at the Château. John B's dad, Big John as everyone called him, would always make sure there were enough snacks in the house for when JJ would stay with them. JJ has always loved the rooster that they've had outside for as long as John B could remember and he usually got up very early to feed the chickens in the coop when he slept over here. The memory of that made John B smile. JJ could come unannounced and John B's dad wouldn't mind at all, despite him always wanting to be informed well before time. He could come in the morning, at noon, at night, it didn't matter. JJ's parents had been fighting years on and off before his mom left and since they've been best friends since 3rd grade the number of times that JJ slept over or just was here the entire day is too much to count.

The _Château_ was like a second home to JJ. Or maybe it was John B who was like a second home to him, he didn't know.

''Here,'' John B said, giving JJ his phone as he knew he wouldn't have his with him,'' Let the others know you're staying with me now,'' JJ looked at John B and nodded. John B walked out of the room to the kitchen. He opened up one of the cabinets and grabbed a few Advil. He knew JJ would have a big headache, he always did when he had been in a fight with his dad and especially when he cried a lot.

He then walked to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack, still holding two Advil in his off-hand. He wrapped the ice pack in a towel before walking back to his bedroom. His phone was laying next to JJ on the bed and JJ's hands were in his lap as he was fiddling with the rings around his fingers.

''Hey,'' John B said softly to catch his attention, smiling at the boy who seemed to be feeling a bit better now,'' Here you go,'' He added, walking to JJ. He put the ice pack wrapped in a towel in his lap before putting the Advil in his hands. A small shock went through him as their hands touched. JJ immediately threw the Advil into his mouth and swallowed them.

''Thanks. I really appreciate it,'' JJ said sincerely, grabbing the ice pack and pressing it against the big bruise forming on his eye.

''I know,'' John B said, smiling. He then walked to his closet and grabbed a dark gray t-shirt. He threw it on top of the medkit as he could tell that JJ was tired and that didn't want anything to be done about his injuries. They were mostly bruises anyways and there were too many to put ice against every single one of them. John B sat down next to him, looking at the younger boy.

''Feeling a bit better?'' He asked. JJ nodded with a small smile, a soft 'yes' leaving his mouth. John B looked at the bruises on his chest, there were so many, he couldn't really do anything about it except for waiting for them to go away which would take weeks. By then, if JJ does really go to his dad's again, there will most likely be new bruises again. John B won't let this happen though. JJ shortly put the ice packet away to pull on John B's t-shirt. John B puts his hand on JJ's back and slowly moved his fingers in circular movements, when JJ put the ice packet against his eyes again, trying to soothe him. They were just talking and when JJ yawned John B looked at the small alarm clock on the nightstand.

4.12 AM

''Let's go to sleep,'' John B suggested. JJ nodded his head tiredly, putting away the ice pack and laying it together with the medkit on top of one of the drawers. John B walked over to the door and turned the lights off before walking back to the bed. They both entered the bed when suddenly a loud thud was heard and JJ jumped out, gasping. Before JJ knew it he felt John B's arms wrapped around him once again.

''Hey, sssh. It's okay. I'm here.'' John B whispered softly. JJ leaned back into his grip and calmed down as he listened to John B's slow breathing and his soothing voice.

''It's okay," He repeated "I've got you.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When John B woke up he noticed that he and JJ weren't spooning anymore. He stretched out his arms, yawning, before leaving the bedroom and going to the living room. No sign of JJ. _Shit. He wouldn't have gone back to his dad's, would he?_

John B walked outside and saw JJ shifting down in front of the coop, a bag of new food laying opened next to him. A sigh of relief left his lips as he threw his head backward. _Of course he was here_ , John B chuckled. He has missed this.

''G'morning, JJ,'' He said as he walked up to JJ.

''Morning,'' He replied back, looking at John B.

''Couldn't sleep?'' John B asked, knowing him well enough. JJ has always had some problems with sleeping, especially when something happened back home. He also knew JJ wouldn't lie to him. They never kept any secrets from each other, which wasn't always the case with them and the rest of the Pogues.

''Not well, no,'' JJ said, giving John B a small smile,'' Thank you for letting me sleep here, once again.''

''Of course, JJ... Always.'' John B said, making sure not to talk too loud before asking," How's your head?"

"Quite a bit better."

''Good... that's good. Have you had breakfast yet?'' John B asked, looking at the younger boy who was wearing his t-shirt. He liked the way JJ looked in his clothes as they were slightly too big on him.

''No, no yet. Let's go,'' JJ said, walking back inside.

They walked inside and JJ walked to the cupboards, knowing exactly in which one the food would be.

He grabbed his favorite cereal, which also was John B's favorite, and put it down on the small kitchen island where John B was already sitting on a barstool, patiently waiting as his eyes followed the blonde-haired boy's every move. He loved how JJ knew his way around the house... as if they lived here together.

JJ then grabbed two bowls and some milk before also putting it on the table. He poured some cereal in his own bowl before shoving the box to John B and pouring in some milk. Some cereal fell onto the table and John B picked it up. He then threw it against JJ. JJ looked up and as soon as he did, another cereal hit him.

"You will regret this John B." John B started laughing and immediately stood up as JJ made his way over to him. John B grabbed more cereal and threw it at him as he ran away. He ate the last bits he had in his hand before he grabbed one of the bowls. He ran outside and JJ followed him. When they came close to another of the main doors John B slowed down a bit. JJ caught up with him and as he neared him, John B threw the insides of the bowl at JJ. JJ flinched and tried to protect his face with his arms before realizing the bowl was empty in the first place. John B grinned.

"You--" JJ started playfully angry. John B quickly opened the door and closed it behind him, holding the doorknob as JJ walked up to him.

"Open the door."

"Are you going to be nice?" John B asked with a smirk.

"Yes," JJ answered. If John B didn't know him better and didn't see the mischievous look in JJ's eyes he might have believed him. He let him in nonetheless. JJ then pushed him, causing him to stumble and almost fall onto the ground.

"Fuck you, John B," JJ said, both of them laughing. _Perhaps sometime soon you will_. After that, they both sat down and eat their cereal while joking around. John B then got a message on his phone. It was laying on the kitchen island in between the two of them. JJ stood up with his bowl of cereal to look at what message John B got. He grabbed his phone and opened it, seeing several messages from the Pogues' group chat. He opened them with JJ looking over his shoulder.

POGUE LYFE  
You 3.55 AM  
Hey guys, JJ here. I am staying with JB for now, just letting you guys know

Kie 4.11 AM  
That's good, I hope you're okay JJ. Sleep well guys :)

Pope 4.16 AM  
Lmk if we can do anything for you JJ, goodnight

Pope 11.56 AM  
Wait is our trip through the Marsh tonight still on?

John B looked at JJ, putting the phone a bit better insight for JJ and waiting for him to read it as he was busier with eating his cereal rather than reading the texts. JJ's eyes met John B's shortly after.

"What d'you think?" JB asked JJ.

"Yeah, sure. Let's do it," JJ answered, nodding. A smile formed on John B's face.

"Alright," John B said, going back to his phone and writing a text to let them know it's not canceled, resulting in them receiving very excited responses.

Then they went to watch some movies together. Some old ones that they always used to watch when they were younger and JB also got them some snacks.

However, everything went wrong a while later. JJ was panicking and before John B knew it it was out of control.

"Look, JJ... I understand, okay--" John B tried as he reached his hand out to JJ to calm him down but his hand got slapped away.

"No, you don't understand!"

JJ shoved John B harshly against the wall, his hand pushing against John B's throat. He could feel the cold metal of JJ's rings pressing roughly into his skin, probably causing red shapes to form where he was pushing, but he just boldly looked into JJ's eyes, not being intimidated by JJ.

His chest was heaving up and down as he took deep breaths. JJ's eyes too moved up, now meeting John B's eyes. They caught him off guard and he felt his anger slowly drain away as he stopped choking him but still held a tight grip on his neck. JJ noticed John B's eyes fluttering from his eyes to his lips.

Years of friendship and hidden attraction flashed in front of his eyes.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing JB."

"I know," He said, smirking. JB looked at JJ's lips a bit longer before their eyes met again. JJ felt a rush of emotions go through him as he didn't break eye contact. John B slightly tilted his head to the right as his lips parted as if in a trance, but JJ didn't budge.

**Pause**

Then, against all his better instincts, JJ kissed him. It was a sensation neither of them had felt with anyone else before. John B turned them around, now pushing JJ against the wall with his body. John B kissed JJ roughly, his hands underneath JJ's chin. JJ's hands were at the back of John B's head as he made sure to keep him close so that they could kiss more passionately.

For a brief moment, everything around them disappeared and he had forgotten about all his problems.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. this is the first piece of fanfiction i've actually posted, so i hope you like it!
> 
> let me know what you think! i do have some ideas about how i might progress the story further so maybe leave some suggestions about how you'd like the story to progress further or if i should just keep it like a one shot :)


End file.
